The Big Apple
by ImwithPatz
Summary: Bella always did everything she was told. Until one day she didn't. Rated M for Lemons, Bad Language and some drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so read please let me know what you think! This story will start out angsty but get lighter. It's a completely unique story line with all the main characters and some extras. This is the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: Not an owner of Twilight but it would be nice!**

**Special thanks to my superbetagirl twireaderabi. She is the chocolate icing to my yellow cake.**

**Prologue**

I was not down on my luck. I had a job - yes it was telemarketing and yes it was minimum wage but it paid enough to keep me and Jake in a small studio on the Lower East side of Manhattan where we shared our small space with some rodents. We were in love and naive enough to think love was enough to sustain us. Too proud to move back to Forks with our tails between our legs and admit that being on our own had not worked. In the six months we have lived here, Jake had not been able to find a job. Most days I came home from work, he was on his fourth or fith beer watching some sports channel and complaining about how no companies were calling him back.

Jake was my high school and college sweetheart. There had never been anyone but him. When he got accepted to UW, there was no choice but to follow him there. He was my first everything and I never knew any different. Having grown up with Renee being a single mom, she was always happy to have Jake around to fill the void. Play "man of the house" and fix things or have dinner with us. She had me married off to him before I even left for college. When we graduated, Jake wanted to move to NYC and I wanted to move back to Forks, get married and start a family. When he threatened to go wtihout me, Renee pushed me to make the move with him. I don't regret it. Jake is my life and I would be lost without him.

As I walked down Rivington Street, I spotted the homeless boy in his usual spot about five feet down from our basement studio. His bronze hair dirty and tied back in a ponytail. I pulled out the cold bottle of water and apple had grabbed from the company lunchroom and and kneeled down next to him to give him his food. Today, he said in a raspy voice "what is your name?". In the two months I had been bringing him water and fruit, he had never spoken. Quietly I answered "Isabella"and handed him his food. I felt his striking green eyes watching me as I descended the stairs, so I turned around and gave a small wave, then walked into the small dark studio.

"Talking to your homeless bitch again?" was the first thing out of Jake's mouth. We had never encountered homeless people in Forks so according to Jake they were all mentally ill or drug addicts. This boy seemed to be neither but he did seem hungry and I saw no issues with making his life a little better. But Jake was drunk as per usual so no filter at all. "I don't want you talking to him, bringing him food or anything! Understand?". Jake had changed. Or maybe I had. Regardless, when he got like this I didn't know who he was and that scared me.

Later that night, Jake woke me out of a sound sleep silently whispering affections to me and stroking me tenderly. I protested that I had to work at 8am but he pleaded and begged and I relented. I loved him and if this is what he needed, I would give anything to make him happy again. When he was finished, I rolled over but sleep would not come. When it finally claimed me, all I dreamt of were eyes as green as granny smith apples.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is reading. I had a ton of hits on the prologue and a meelion alerts but no reviews! That makes me a sad. I want to know what everyone thinks! I will be updating this once or twice a week hopefully. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks again to my superbetagirl, twireaderabi. She completely rocks all worlds.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I woke up completely covered by Jake's enormous body. I could barely breathe from the alcohol stench coming through his skin. I glanced at the clock and crap, it was almost 8am. I had to be at work in one hour. I showered quickly and threw on some work clothes. I left my hair in a long braid and practically sprinted down Rivington Street.

I could not be late again. I would get fired and then where would we be? I did not see Jake getting a job anytime soon and we were barely scraping by. I couldn't understand why he didn't just wait tables or work in Duane Reade. I was feeling angry that we were so broke all the time. I never thought it would be this hard. I had no one to vent to and it was an overwhelming feeling. There were weeks after all the bills would be paid, we would be eating pasta or peanut butter sandwiches days in a row.

"You are late." I glanced up at the clock on the wall and it was exactly 9:15. My boss, Jessica, was standing by the front reception desk as I ran in out of breath.

"I know. I'm sorry. The F train was too crowded and I had to wait until the next one came. Please. I will stay an extra 15 minutes today." I said in one breath. How the hell was I going to make it through this day without being able to stop for coffee or breakfast? Jessica looked me up and down, taking in my wet braid, makeup-less face and dark circles under my eyes. She turned her back to me and I am sure rolled her eyes at Angela, our receptionist, because they both giggled. I was officially dismissed to my desk to pitch debt consolidation to people who should probably just file for bankruptcy.

Walking home every day was my breath of fresh air. My office was about 30 blocks north of my studio and on a good day, it took me an hour. Today, I used that time to think about our lives now and how much had changed. Jake and I used to be so close. We met our first day of high school and while it was not love at first sight, we were always inseparable. I knew he had his faults. He was extremely possessive and controlling but I knew it was because he loved me and wanted the best for me. When I would get upset or feel smothered, Renee would tell me how lucky I was to have someone who cared about me so much that he would be willing to fight other boys who even spoke to me. When I would complain that I couldn't go out with friends without him showing up, she would again tell me how lucky I was. I knew that I was lucky. Jake was very handsome, tall with dark skin and thick beautiful black hair. His full red lips and dark, almost black eyes, were stunning. Yet with those dark eyes, came a sometimes dark personality.

I could see my homeless boy up ahead, his beautiful penny hair standing out among the grey and black landscape of the Lower East Side. Jake's warning yesterday about not bringing him food or speaking to him rang in my head. Despite the nagging knots in my stomach I chose to ignore his warning. I once again kneeled next to him and handed him the water and the green apple. I knew it wasn't much but I knew that it meant so much more to him.

"Thank you Isabella" he said a little louder than yesterday.

I smiled in response and put my hand on his shoulder "Now that you know my name can I know yours?" He flashed a beautiful perfect smile and said quietly "Edward". I squeezed his shoulder gently and wished him a nice night.

Expecting World War 3 when I walked in the door, I was pleasantly surprised to find Jake in a good mood. I could smell beer on him but there were no bottles in sight and the TV was not on. He was on our PC sending out an email but got up when I came in, walking over and engulfing me in one of his bear hugs.

"Wow. A happy Jake?" I missed this side of him. It had been well hidden for months.

I hugged him back and felt a familiar tingle deep down in my belly. It had been so long since I had received affection from him. He seemed more content to watch porn on the computer than watch me. Physically, we just had not been on the same wavelength for months

.

"I missed you Bella"

His voice was low and deep. I could feel his passion vibrate through me.

"I missed you too Jakey, I thought of you all day while selling debt consolidation to bankrupt families" smirking as I said that.

"Do you want to go cuddle in bed for a little while before dinner?"

I could almost see the face he would make if I refused him. He got it every time he failed to get his way. He would sulk and then he would get mean.

"I would love to Jake. Let's go lay down and …" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Bella, can you be a bad girl for me tonight?"

I was so shy when it came to role-playing but I wanted so bad to keep Jake happy. If I was being honest with myself, I felt like he was slipping through my fingers.

"You know I would do anything for you. You only have to ask" surprising myself with those words...

"Touch yourself Bella. For me?"

His voice was lower and I could see him growing hard before me. I slowly unbuttoned my work pants and pulled them off. I had on a thong that I left on. I could feel my nipples begin to harden against my bra when the cold air of our studio hit me. Jake saw my nipples harden and began to stroke himself over his sweat pants.

"Where would you have me touch myself?" I asked him in a quiet voice, very unsure.

"I want you to touch your clit and move your fingers in and out until I hear you scream my name. I want men two blocks away to wonder what I am doing to make you cum so hard."

I swirled my finger around my clit and sucked on it. I made a popping sound as I pulled my finger out of my mouth. Slowly I moved my fingers in and out of myself as Jake watched me with hooded eyes.

I started to unbutton my work shirt while Jake took off his pants and began to stroke himself while watching me with hooded eyes. Jake reached forward and lowered the cups of my bra and exposed my breasts to him. I hummed and moaned as I began to fondle my breasts and nipples just like he had asked me to. It felt good but I was embarrassed. I felt self-conscious as he watched me while he touching himself.

"It would feel so much better if you would touch me" I told him feeling my telltale blush cover my body in red.

Jake sighed and continued to pump himself. "Please, Bella, for me".

"Bella, please do this for me. Pull those nipples and touch your clit. For me. Please. For me… please"

I pulled and rolled a nipple while circling that sensitive bundle of nerves and moving my fingers in and out of myself. I looked up at him still mortified and hoped that he would begin to touch me.

"Bella, can you taste yourself again?"

I wanted to pretend I was comfortable with this and though I _was_ turned on, this was completely outside my comfort zone. I tried to plead with him again to touch me but he seemed determined that we would each get ourselves off. I knew he could sense how uncomfortable I was and I silently wondered why it didn't matter to him. But I couldn't stand to see him unhappy so I continued.

"If that is what you would like Jake..."

I was putting on my husky voice now, trying to feign the sexiness I didn't feel, as I did exactly what I was told.

"Bella, I want you to spread your legs right now and fuck you into oblivion but first I want you to take my cock in your mouth and suck it hard."

I stared at him in shock. He had never asked me to do that. It wasn't that I was exactly opposed to oral gratification, but our sex life had always been vanilla. Jake having been the only guy I had ever been with, I didn't know any different. This was...different, and I felt a little confused. I didn't know what brought on this new found adventurous side of Jake, but I was doing my best to go along with it.

I did exactly as he said, kneeling before him and taking his cock in my mouth. It tasted salty and maybe a little bitter. Having no idea how to do this, I swirled my tongue a little bit around the tip and tried to take a little more length in my mouth. I suddenly felt nauseous as his cock hit the back of my throat and I gagged.

"C'mon Bella, you can do this. Women do it all the time. Suck it baby." Jake told me, closing his eyes again.

I tried to say that I would try but it came out as a mumble because my mouth was full of him. I tried to hum and moan a bit so I could convince I was enjoying it but kept gagging. He started to pump into my throat and I felt the nausea rise again. He put his hand on the top of my head and suddenly I couldn't pretend to enjoy it anymore. I tried to raise my mouth off of his cock but I could not with his hand on my head. I could hear his moans and I knew he was enjoying this. I could feel his hand move down from my head and fondle my breast. He roughly pulled my nipple and twisted it.

"Jake Please…that hurts" I told him as I pulled my mouth off of him.

"Do you want me to fuck you Bella?"

With those words, he pulled my head up and my mouth off of him. He pushed me down on the bed and took my breast in his mouth and sucked hard while taking three long fingers and pushing them into me. I cried out with surprise as

I pleaded with him but his groans of pleasure increased. He was using my begging to get off. I began to feel a little frightened of this Jake I had never met before.

"Jake please. A little more gently. Please."

With those words, he took his cock and plunged into me. Hard. I cried out as he pulled out and sank into me again.

"Bella, I need you to turn over and get on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you from behind…."

Wait what? Where was this coming from? We had only ever done missionary position. I was mortified. When I hesitated, he pulled out of me and turned me over. He slammed into me so hard my head almost hit the wall.

I complied once again with his every wish… bucking my hips as he entered me again and again. I wanted to be everything for Jake, so I would be this too. I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me but I wanted him to feel good and then maybe he would touch me a little.

"Oh fuck me you are so tight this way"

I was so incredibly humiliated.

"I'm almost there."

"Fuck yes…." He grabbed hard on to my buttocks and then slapped me hard. I cringed and buried my head in my pillow.

Oh the mortification.

"I fought back the tears as embarrassment washed over me in waves"

"Fuck Jessica. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" He screamed as I felt him release inside of me again and again.

Jessica? Oh.

OH.


End file.
